A New Beginning
by dobrevafire
Summary: Elena, lonely 16 y old girl who lost her mother five years ago, finally get lucky to move to Mystic Falls, after her father get arrested and her life gets normal again, will she be happy in Mystic Falls? Will she find something into that blue eyed bad boy?
1. Chapter 1

One more morning, I woke up, again in my lonely room, in this awful town. Los Angeles; city of angels, yeah right.  
I took a deep breath looking around my room. Dirty white walls, only bed, nightstand and closet.  
Everything about me was black and white, my life was black and white. One tear fell on my cheek while I was looking at photo on my nightstand.  
Picture was with my mother, she died five years ago, everyday my father remind me that I'm guilty because she died. I wish i died, not her.  
Today was monday, and it was new day, everything can change? Right? Why do I even have hope? There is no hope for me, not anymore.  
I looked at my closet, I didn't have much clothes, it's like I didn't need it, which was not true. I wish I could have those cool stuff,  
cool phones, but I don't have it, I'll never have it.

- ELENAAAAA!  
I could hear my father yelling, I slowly open my doors of the room.  
- Yes?  
- DID YOU FUCKING WOKE UP? ELENA I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHIT, GET YOUR ASS HERE ELENA AND GO TO SCHOOL! I'M GOING OUTSIDE, IF  
I GET CALL AGAIN FROM SCHOOL THAT YOU'RE SKIPPING CLASSES, I SWEAR-  
- I'm sorry, I won't.  
- DON'T INTERRUPT ME!  
- I'm sorry...  
He slammed the door and left

I get downstairs, I looked at fridge and there was nothing, of course. One more day without eathing, great.  
Of course I didn't have a car so I had to walk. There was shorter way to school thank God.  
When I entered into school, there was familiar faces. And all of those popular boys and popular girls hated me, I didn't know why,  
they bullied me, and yes I lived my life in hell. I had hell in school, hell in house, hell in dreams, everything around me was hell.  
I didn't have friends, I didn't have anyone that I could talk to. I only had dreams. They wasn't hope for me like I said.  
While looking at floor I pound into someone. That was Alex, thanks God. He didn't like me, but I think he just felt sorry for me.  
He was one of those popular - Sorry.-  
I said picking my books.  
- It's fine.  
He smiled and picked books with me.  
I went to my locker I try to look around, everything was turning into white and then I just fell.

* * *

I looked around me, what? I was in bed, but I wasn't in my room, everything around me was white-blue. I could hear beeping everyone,  
where ever I look I could hear other beep. Fuck I was in school's hospital. That's weird, but yes our school had little hospital.  
I looked at my hands, fuck they saw my hands, my wounds from cutting, my injuries from father's hitting and my anorexia.  
Young fammiliar woman entered into room - Hello, Elena  
I just looked at her. She sat next to me  
- Your father is arrested, Elena. They weren't sure your father did it, but since Alex is your neighbor he said he could hear you  
screaming, and that your father did it. After that, your father confessed it. He's in jail right now, and your aunt is coming,  
police called her and she said she'll take you. She's coming tomorrow and next month, since you have anorexia and everything thanks  
God it's not that seriously, but you of course need curing, but you'll be fine, okay? I promise to you.

She smiled as I looked at her, my father was arrester, my aunt is coming, and I'm- I'm moving maybe in Mystic Falls?

* * *

**So what do you think? This is my new story, and I hope you like it. I have something like this on my mind like almost a year. And I finally post this hahah. So I really hope you'll like this. This is kinda short, but anyway I hope too I'll write longer chapters.**

**Please if you like it leave review or something. Bye!**

**-B xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Two months went so quickly and it's been hard, for me, for aunt, for Katherine. Katherine is my cousin, actually more sister, I love that blondie with all my heart. She have blond hair and green eyes, we are a lot alike, but then a lot different. I moved to Mystic Falls, actually I didn't, I'm going to.  
I got into bio mansion, which was Katherine's house, she wasn't with us, she had to go to school, but she would come to LA one a week while I was in hospital and she would stay a couple of days, what was okay with me.  
I looked around, so much changed overhere, everything was different, everything.  
- Elenaaa! You finally came! - Katherine screamed and came to give me a hug. I hugged back of course  
- Come on, do you wanna see your new room - Katherine said happy.  
I rolled my eyes - Sure -  
When we came I could see my room, first I thought it was Katherine's because it was too beautiful.  
The walls where soft purple, the bed was big and amazing, around bed there were pictures, then the desks, the Apple laptop and Apple box where on one of the desks, I looked at boy then at Katherine with 'question' face.  
- Oh, that's your phone.. duhh  
- Katherine, I don't need it.  
- Yes, you do. - She smiled and open the box, there were white iPhone 5, I looked at Katherine  
- I can't take it Katherine..  
- Yes you can, and yes you will - She winked and smiled - Now I want you to see your closet..  
We went to closet, oh my god it was so big, with so much clothes, I looked around.  
- Katherine are you sure this is not your closet?  
- Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Now, I'm going to leave you, have fun, make twitter, facebook, anything, remember anything in this bedroom is yours! And are you sure you wanna go in school on Monday?  
Today was Saturday, and how much I hated school, I hoped I'll make good year, make friend, I know I'm not going to find myself a boyfriend, but I guess there is good to have hope.  
- 100% sure!  
Katherine rolled her eyes and then left.  
I looked around myself, well, New Life.

* * *

I woke up it was Monday, first day of school, isn't that great? I took quick shower and I walked to my closet, I still had scars so I had to choose something long. I took vintage sweater, and leather black pants. I looked at shoes, I saw black boots, they weren't special, but i like it. I looked at 'my' phone, I wasn't sure should I take it or not, but I take it anyway.  
I went downstairs and I looked around, Katherine brother actually Jeremy, aunt and uncle were in the kichen.  
- Morning. - I said with some smile  
- 'Lena it's not that cold outside - Jeremy said with confused face  
- Scars...  
Katherine came before he could say anything, well she looked hot. She had black dress, black heels, red bag and holding her phone she came to us.  
- Kath that's cute necklace, where did you get it? - aunt asked  
- Stefan gave it to me - she smiled with her biggest smile.  
Guessing that's her boyfriend...  
- Her boyfriend, by the way... - Jeremy whispered  
- I got it - I smiled  
- So have are they, Stefan and Damon? - aunt asked again  
- Stefan is great, but Damon is just being Damon..  
- You mean biggest idiot on this earth? - Jeremy said  
- Kinda of.. - Katherine said shrugging - Are you ready? - Katherine asked me  
- Yess.. - I said  
- Well then let's go!  
We get out of house, Katherine had beautiful, very expensive car, I sit in front and Katherine turn the music.  
- You have to meet Rebekah and Caroline! - Katherine said  
- I guess they are your best friends..  
- Right! And Stefan, and Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Tyler, Bonnie, and or Damon, if your want...  
- Oh great! And why is everybody against Damon? - I asked  
- Well, he's just weird, you know... he sleep with all girls and he's all the time flirting, but it's not that he's not hot, he is. It's just he's jackass...  
It didn't take long to get to school, she parked her car and then she wave her friends after she saw them.  
- I'll go or schedule and all those stuff. See ya. - I smiled and went before she could stop me. I hate being around a lot of new people, and when they are asking me some questions, ugh. I'm just not good in meeting someone actually anyone, so I guess that's why I didn't have friends, but that's just me...  
I went to redhair young woman with smiled face, I guess she's secretary.

- Morning, I'm Elena Gilbert..  
- Oh, right! Well here you go.  
She gave me schedule and explane me everything, I smiled and left.  
I walked through the hallways trying to find Math class.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I walked through hallways, gosh I love this feeling, every girl like me, I winked a few girls and all of them blushed, which I loved. I'm football team captain, everybody loves me, every girl wants to be with me, every guy wants to become friend with me, but that not how I do it. I don't fall in love, I'm Damon Salvator.  
I walked to my friends, Klaus and Stefan was with their girl, and Tyler, Kol and Elijah were here.  
I tried to focused on their talk, but I couldn't, some girl which I never saw was trying to find something, she was pretty, she had brown hair and I can bet cute face, her body was thin, and just beautiful. I smirked while I was looking at her.  
- Don't even try, that's Kath's cousin - Tyler said  
- I do not care trust me - I said smirking  
- You're unbelievably -  
- I know -  
The bell rang and it was time for our first class. I never go right on time in classes so this time the same happen. First class was bored, so bored we had English, when it was break one girl came to me, of course it was Andie, the chick I slept a couple days ago.  
- Damon, - She smiled - Are you free tonight?  
- Actually no - I said, I didn't want to have anything with her, actually I wanted that brown cutie I saw today, well I'm going to get her.  
- What? How is that, that you're not free? -  
- I'm just not, so I guess, you can leave now - I smiled when she angry left  
I talked to Klaus a little bit when it's ring again, ugh? So quickly, that Andie took my time, I rolled my eyes.  
After a few moments I finally get to class.  
- You're late, Salvatore. - Mr. Tanner said  
- I'm always late - I smirked  
- Get on your sit and shut up. - He said again  
I saw free next to brown cutie and I sit there, but before I sit there I saw she was looking at me so I smiled at her. She wasn't giggling or blushing or anything, she was just sitting there looking at me with raised brow.  
After I few minutes I saw her looking through the window, then she crawled up the sleeves of her sweater, she had deep scars, she looked at them and slowly passed over them with her finger. She cut herself? Wtf? She looked at me and saw me watching her. She quickly hung her sleeves and then she looked away.

* * *

It was lunch time and Katherine, Blondie and other Blondie came here.  
Katherine sit and then kissed Stefan. On that Stefan just smiled.  
- Why she's not sitting with us? - Tyler asked showing brown cutie  
- Elena? Oh she don't want to, I asked her like ten times, she just don't want to. She don't like being surrounded a lot of people.. - Katherine explained  
- Why does she have sc..- I asked but before I could ended my sentence Katherine interrupted me,  
- What? When did you saw that? - Katherine asked  
- On history..  
- Just don't talk about that.  
I stand up, I start walking to the Elena's table, she was sitting there alone, I was still asking myself what's happen to her, something serious?  
- Where are you going? - Blondie aka Caroline asked me  
- To Elena's table..  
- Damon.. - Katherine said with serious tone  
- I'll just talk to her, maybe meet her and then maybe... we'll see what will happen then - I said smiling  
- Damon. - She said again with more serious tone  
- Ugh, I just kidding, don't worry, now bye bye. - I smiled and left

- Hey - I smiled and sit on one of the chairs  
She just looked at me  
- Why don't you sit with us? And I'm Damon.  
First she looked at me one more time - So, you're that jackass*  
I tried to say something, really? I can bet Katherine said some thing about me to her, Ugh I hate her - Well, it's not like that, it's just... - I couldn't finish my sentence, because I didn't know how.  
- Why do you have those scars? - I spoke again  
- It's my story, and you weren't supposed to saw that -  
- C'mon, tell me -  
- No - she said shaking her head  
- Pretty please?  
- it's none of your business.

* * *

**I hope you like it, if you do please review. And I hope it's long :)**


	3. Chapter 3

*Knock* *Knock*

"Yes? Come in" the teacher said

"Hello, uhm, is here Elena Gilbert?" secretary said with small smile.

We were at the Biology and since when people ask about me? I raised my hand and she just nodded. "One person came to see you" She said, I raised my eyebrow and looked at Katherine, she also had confused look on her face.

I stand up and get to door, I looked at secretary and she just gave me smile. She closed the door and then said "He is watching for you there. I have to go to my office, but I'm sure you can find him" She showed me the way and leave. _Wait, he?_

I walked through hallways and I had weird feeling, _who is that 'he'? _And then, I saw what I needed to see. There he was, my one and only father. Who I didn't show at least 3 months. He looked like a mess, like he didn't shower 2 weeks. I was in shock, there he was, he was looking at me with anger, again, like the old times. I knew he escaped from the prison, I knew he wasn't free man, the only question is '_What do he want_'? "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." I said with almost tear in my eye.

"I came for you. You can't live here, this isn't for you. You don't deserve this." He said, gosh he was selfish, he was the biggest bastard.

"No. First of all, I'm not going anywhere with you. I've been lived my life in hell with you. You were tortured me like I'm some toy. Do you know how many time I wanted to die? You know... you could finished what you start that night, but you didn't. I could be dead now, but I'm not." I had tears in my eyes, and then the first tear fell "So, don't come here, now when I have a chance to have a beautiful life. Gosh, you used to called me your princess, what happen to that? I'm not fault for Mum's death, I'll never be." I had tears all over my face now. I tried to leave but his hand stopped me. His hand was strong like always. He strongly squeezed my hand and it hurt like hell. "Let me go, or I'll start screaming." I said with pain in my face.

He let my hand and just walked away. I made my way to the class, I know I maybe looked like hell, and I'm so great full I put waterproof mascara. In that moment I really didn't want think about those things, but again, come on I don't want really look like hell.

I take the phone before I entered the class. I texted Katherine message **_'He came.'_**I walked through the door with my head down. Then I sit on my chair.

Damon was looking at me with confused face I could feel it, but I wasn't sure what was his question. I looked through window and then it came in my mind, again and again. Those 3 minutes before Mum's dead, those words that killed me. It killed me that I couldn't help her.

I looked at my scars and I started to scrabble them, the blood started to spill on my hand and I didn't stop myself. "She died, she died, she died, she died, she died. I'm fault, I'm fault, I'm fault, I'm fault" I started to mumble.

_"Breath Elena! Breathe!" 11 years old girl said _

_"Kat-Kath" I tried to do something but I couldn't_

_"I can't, I can't, it hurts so much" The tears were falling on my face_

"Breathe" Damon said, I looked at him, while I still had everything in my head.

The ring bell and everyone left.

"fuck Elena!" Katherine yelled, "just breathe, remember."

I started to breathe and thank God it helped. "I need to get you home.", "Please tell me that who I think didn't came here, please" She said

"He did."

"Damn! But he-he is in jail"

Damon was still here standing, looking at as, confused. "Damon, can you get Stefan please! I don't have car today."

"I can't drive you, if you want. I mean, Stefan came with me"

"I-.."

"Please?" He said

Why please? I didn't really get him. Why did he wanted to drive us?

"Fine. Can you please get her to the car. I'll just tell Stefan that we're leaving."

"Yeah, uhm sure."

Katherine left and just Damon and I stayed. "What happen right now?" Damon asked, and he didn't get my answer.

"Mum! We are here, Elena..." Katherine yelled when she entered into house and then she stopped. She saw what we all saw. The house was in the mess. Fuck, he came here.

"Mum! Mum!" Katherine yelled again.

She stopped on enter into the kitchen "Mum are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry" I said and cried, "Elena, honey, it's not your fault."

"Damon can you please call the police?" Katherine said

* * *

It was almost 7 pm and police came, gone. They asked hundred questions, and finally they arrest my father after like 2 hours. Stefan came, thank God Caroline and Bonnie and all that group didn't came.

"Hey do you wanna go for a walk?" Damon asked

I wanted to say no, I wanted to locked in my room and cry, and die. This was too much for me. Just to much. I thought one more time, "Sure" I said.

"I know one place, it's near Boarding house" He said and I just nodded.

Walk was quiet, I could feel that he wanted to ask me something, but he didn't know how to ask. It was dark, but I felt nice, because it was quiet, just the way I like. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes watched floor. After few minutes he said "We are here" I looked around, yes it was beautiful. I had feeling like it's much prettier at night. I just smiled. And he looked at me, I saw his look at the corner of my eye. He sit at the ground then I did the same. I knew what he wanted to know, it was just too obvious.

"Before five years, my mom died in car accident. I was with her and since that I'm just not me. After that, also my wasn't the same.." My tear almost fell, Damon looked at me, he listened my words " he used to call me his princess, but then everything changed. Everything started with one slapped, you know, but then he would say how sorry he is, but then he get drunk everyday, sometimes I wouldn't see his all day, and that become normal. He start to beat me, and of course I wasn't strong, I was just a kid. I was thirteen then, and I lost all my friends, everything I had. My dad soon lose his job, we almost lose our house. People in school start bullied me, specially guys like you, popular kids in town, sluts and all others. The situation between me and my father get worst, I started to avoided school, I just hated being there. When my father find that out that night he beat me almost to the death. I don't know why did he stop, I wish I was dead by now. He called me with every word, sometimes slut, bitch, whore, he wasn't the same and that day I could see it. When I turned fifteen thing like this start" I showed him my scars "anorexia also, everything get worst and I hate my life. I just hate it. I wish I'm dead, it would be much easier." I told him, he looked at me in shock.

"I'm so sorry" He said

I just laughed "Yeah.", "I know, now you'll tell my story to the world, but I don't care, I hope I'll be dead by tomorrow"

He stand up, and then hugged me. He hugged me. "I won't tell anyone, I swear" I had my head in his shoulder, and my tears were falling.

He little pushed me back "My mom also died, and my father after that wasn't the same. This is why I'm like this. Why I sleep around, and things like that. Giuseppe aka my father hates me. Stefan is always the favorite one in my family."

He hugged me again, like he don't want to let me go.

* * *

**So so so. I wrote it, finally. I hope you like it. So this is Elena's story. And it's kinda of not all. You'll see later. Please leave review, if you like it or not. I wanna know your opinions. And check my other story 'Love at first sight'. **


End file.
